Demons That need a snicker,Also a new maid
by Baroness Lady Phantomhive
Summary: This is my first time doing a Black butler fanfic,so I hope you like it . This is a SebastianXAngela so this will be the fifth (if i recall) AngelaXSebastian fanfic so I hope you'll enjoy


Lady Reaperskull's introduction,and a maid

Ciels POV

Being head of the pantomime estate is hard,especially when you have a head of a weapons program and Maid living in your I aint sharing my

they arrived I instantly fell backwards after seeing Lady Reaperskull,she looked exactly like me when I'm wearing that pink dress or what Druitt calls me little robin,her

eyes were Lava red and she wasn't smiling,When I looked at Finny I can tell he was in love again.(Poor boy)Angela was looking at Sebastian for a moment .Then

Sebastian looked at her ,they were like glare shooting each other."Welcome Lady Rose Blood Reaperskull!"Shouted Angela,Angela told us to sit next to each other so

they could take a picture,when they took it we looked near identical,the only thing different from me is the long,white hair,dress,red eyes and the fact that she was

a girl,Then Sebastian walked over here and told me that there is a ball tonight,there is also a couple contest for greatest looking Sebastian. and the prize

is "one million!"said Angela "Tch,sigh,I'll do it,but only for the one million"

Sebastian's POV

"We have 7 hours until the ball tonight and we have to get ready!After I left the stairs to go to the young masters closet,Angela was behind me,back to back,"I know

your the real Angela,not the fake illusion Ash had."."That's right Sebby!"I stood still reminded of when we used to be 12 year olds,"I thought I said don't' me that a

long time long long.".I heard her giggle as she walked me."Oh also he was having sex with your illusion everyday"I saw her make a gag I checked my clock and I was late!I rushed myself to my young masters room and he stood

talking with my new young mistress."Sebastian."He rose his neck with an untied button and a tie,A few seconds later.I done them."Rose follow me we are going to the

dining room,Ciel you had Dinner well I'm not going to explain the dinner it was too err well lets just say Claude got ahold of my laptop and was typing on

my MSN profile and he snuck it Angelas room while she was changing...When it was time to go to the ball,we drove there in a new car they call and I were

alone in the first car and ,everyone else was in the other,including the servants,a few minutes into the drive and I looked over to check on Angela,she looked at me

blushing,"Please stop".I said nervously " Oh I just missed you!and I know your blushing too Sebby!"Said made it to the Ball,Finny was carrying Rose in a

piggyback ride style,we walked inside Angela holding my arm,and we danced a bit."So Sebby are you enjoying the dance?".I blushed you see she was my bestest

friend,a long time ago,I wanted to tell her that I loved her but I was taken by the demon worshippers,also a fire,and a lot of crashing.I shuddered at that and

Angela was taken by the Angel walked opposite paths and I didn't see her for a long time untill I saw her at the hellhound town,I instantly knew she

was one of Ash's dolls,Thinking aside the judges exclaimed "Now time for the couple judging!First we pick out the couple's!Let's see! for 1 we have...you there!In the

blue and pink"I heard Ciels feet dragging on the floor as Rose was playfully bringing him there "and you too! In the the black and white!" He pointed at us,Angela held

my arm tighter.I walked her to the middle of the ball a big circle,after a minute there were about 20 couple's competing "First the elimination round!18 will be

eliminated!First in a couple of minutes 15 were already eliminated,Ciels and Rose with them we had 5 more couples to beat,when we were about to be eliminated I

told Angela to act sexy,and that won us quickly by Angel showing off her legs and making her hair 're actually Claude and Hannah...demons,and MSN

hackers,"Now it starts!"Shouted Druitt We started dancing heavenly and hellish,heavenly and hellish to make our dance unique "Ohhh!What gracefullness!the looks of

an angel and demon!so beautiful they are like exact opposites but they still love each other!I can see a deep romantic story in their!"Then Druitt looked at Claude and

Hannah"Ohhah!What Beauty A Spirit dancing with a spirit!It is like beautiful forest spirits dancing with the deer and birds!My my!It is so hard to choose from the Angel

and demon or the the Spirits!" Shouted Druitt."I know a tie breaker!"whispered Angela,"what?".She put my forehead on her forehead and we kissed,a rather quick one

I enjoyed"Ohhh!such romance,and love for an angel and demon!it is like the Romeo and Juliet,the family of hell and the family of heaven!Oh!Its so tragic!They were

forced to separate and never see each other again!I hereby pick the winner!Sebastian Michaelis!And!Angela Blanc!And did we win the million,pointless rubbish"Err,I

didn't mean the err kiss was real that was just for competition"She said quickly and did a fast we got back to the mansion,everyone gone to sleep,except

for me and Angela,we decided that we could work faster if we'd worked together,hours later we entered our last room,it was the room for guest couples,when we

finished cleaning the room and I was feeling more tired than normally,Angela noticed that and suggested that I sleep,since we have one heavenly of a maid in the

mansion I could rest.I forgot about the fact that I still dream.I was in a big town filled with a lot of people and was playing outside with Angela,I was 11 years old at

the time and Angela was 11 too,our two families were friends at the time and they watched as we played,we swung on the swings together."Hey Sebby?"Said

Angela.I looked up at her,"Do you think that the sky is pretty?".I looked up and looked at Angela,"Yes"I said.I overheard Angelas mother say,"I know they are going t

o get married someday!".I immediately looked at Angela again and fell off the swing,and stared at the sky,it was a mixture of purple and orange,Angelas and I's colors

Fast forward a year,Angela was talking with me in my room..thats when the fire happened,my house was being burned down the door in my room exploded and the

roof crashed down,in front of the door,Angela was crying,my eyes turned red and my shadow started getting bigger,I just thought of nothing but making Angela happy

I charged at the debri carrying Angela in my arms,I ran down stairs quickly while fire was following me behind the door outside exploded and the roof was about to fall

down on us,"Angela,I just wanted you to know that..that".Crack! the roof fell down,I can hear the fire crackling and my bloody tears coming down,I tossed Angela

outside safely "Sebby!"Shouted Angela,then the roof crashed on me.

Memories and Murders

Angelas POV

I was sitting there alone,trying to take this moment with me...Fire...When Sebastian tossed me out I saw as the roof crashed,I saw myself,how helpless was I,how cute...how my parents sopped me when I try to get Sebastian.2 days later he came back alive.I was so happy that I threw my arms around him."Whats wrong Sebby

why aren't you smiling?"I asked him."Don't worry just relax and forget everything that happened that day.I saw his hand a mark was on it.I watched him then I

remembered I had to go buy the food for my family.I regret leaving next day he was gone and his parents have been murdered bloody tears on their eyes,eyeless was

news all over the town.I woke up on the ground at 4:00 in the a guy so big,Sebastian doesn't even snore.I remembered my dream and looked at his hand

I took off his glove and there was the symbol I've seen so long ago,I heard a loud shriek and went to check on it,after I put Sebastian's glove back on

Roses POV

I just woke up and saw that my clothes were dirty so I changed into new ,Ciel woke up when i was just changing,I was so surprised that Ciel saw me naked!I slapped

him in the forehead then fell down and accidentaly kissed him,he instantly fell backwards asleep with a large nosebleed,when I finished

changing I ran out the door and accidentally bumped into Angelia and I got knocked back on some furniture which knocked over a vase.I felt something brush by me

and it was Angela she caught the vase just in time before it was about to fall off."Im sorry my mistress are you alright?".I nodded."Well thats good to know,she went

by me and towards Sebastians room

Angelas POV

So,I wanted to see how he's doing right now,so I decided check on him when I went in his room he was awake standing smiled

happily."KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!SEBAS-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!Then something Red jumped me from up top


End file.
